Others Such as Me
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Xover with Highlander: Sequel to Red Tape. Dean dies & awakens to Immortality. The boys struggle to accept this change. Duncan arrives to train Dean. Watchers, Hunters & Immortals: These worlds are connected in a way no one thought possible
1. Awakening

**Title:** Others Such as Me

**Fandoms**: HL and SPN

**Characters**: Duncan MacLeod, Ellen, Bobby, Those Winchester boys

**Disclaimer**:The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary**: Dean is immortal. This is part of my newly christened 'Immortal Dean' series and occurs right after "Red Tape". This will make more sense if you read that first.

* * *

**Others Such as Me**

**Middle of nowhere South Dakota**

It had been a futile year and in the end the hounds had taken Dean. Sam was still clutching Dean's body when he felt something move.

"Dude, are you hugging me?"

Sam released Dean and scooted away. Getting to his feet, Sam pulled out his gun. "Whatever you are. Get the hell out of my Brother!"

Dean looked at him and realization hit. "I was dead, wasn't I?" Dean began patting himself down obviously feeling for the wounds he remembered from the hound attack. He looked at Sam and shrugged, "I think I'm all better."

Sam huffed a laugh, "nice try but demons lie." Still holding the gun in one hand, Sam tossed the contents of a sliver flask onto Dean. Nothing happened; the holy water simply got him wet.

"See, Sammy, not evil," Dean gestured to himself. "The demon must have screwed up."

"No, Dean you had mortal wounds and you were definitely dead for several minutes." Sam cocked the gun, "let's see how you react to silver."

"Whoa, let's think about this," Dean scrambled to his feet and tried to move out of the line of fire. "Hey genius, can't we try something a little less deadly to prove I'm me?"

Sam relaxed his stance and just stared at Dean. He pulled out his flashlight and shined it in Dean's eyes. "So, you're not a shape shifter or any creature with eye flashes."

"If you are going to go though every creature in Dad's journal this could take awhile and I'm hungry." Dean started to walk toward the lot where the Impala was parked. "You remember any place close by to get a burger and some pie?" He passed right by Sam, silently challenging him to shoot or shut up.

Sam reached out to grab Dean's shoulder. Sam searched his brother's face for something familiar while Dean just rolled his eyes and grunted his displeasure. "Dean, it can not be you. I don't believe it."

Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine, don't believe it, just give me the keys so I can get some food now."

Their exchange was cut short by the sound of an approaching car. They watched as Bobby pulled his truck next to the Impala.

* * *

Bobby turned off the engine but made no attempt to exit the truck. "You seeing what I'm seeing." Bobby looked at Ellen for confirmation. 

"Wait, Dean's dead."

"He's supposed to be," Bobby agreed.

They knew that most resurrections were bad news. Silently, Bobby and Ellen geared up to prepare for the worst. They climbed out of the truck. Bobby aimed his shotgun at Dean. "Sam, who's your friend?" Bobby asked, as he and Ellen came to flank the younger Winchester.

"He says he's Dean. But damn it," Sam's voice was cracking."I know he had no pulse for several minutes. I saw the hounds tear him up, Bobby and now he's completely healed"

Bobby could see the kid was breaking down, "Sam, it'll be okay, we'll figure this out together."

Dean just waited, saying nothing, knowing that they had to prove it to themselves.

Ellen and Bobby peppered Sam with questions about what had happened since he'd called them. Sam swore he had not made any kind of deal, intentional or otherwise. He wanted to believe that it was truly Dean, but Sam's hunter training would not allow for the possibility that this resurrected Dean was anything but unnatural.

Ellen patted Sam's shoulder. "Let me handle this," she said. Ellen approached Dean with her silver knife drawn. "Dean, you understand," she indicated the knife, "we have to be sure."

Dean nodded. Even he was having trouble understanding how he could be alive if Sam was so sure he'd been dead. He remembered the hounds and he thought he had felt himself drifting away and then he was just back. It was like waking up from a night of heavy drinking. Dean was willing to undergo whatever tests they deemed necessary to determine if he was evil or not.

Ellen sliced along Dean's forearm. And while he winced in pain there was no supernatural "allergic reaction". Ellen and Dean watched as blue sparks covered the cut and closed the wound as if it had never been there.

"What the Hell?" exclaimed Dean. He looked at Ellen, who was wearing a knowing smile. "You know what this is?" he asked her.

She nodded and said, "one more test," as she plunged the knife into Dean's heart.

Sam was on her in an instant grabbing the knife and pushing her away from Dean. "Are you crazy?"

Dean reached out toward his brother and gulped a strangled "Sammy," before he hit the ground. Bobby checked for a pulse and shook his head.

Sammy whirled on Ellen looming over her, he demanded an explanation. Bobby stepped between them. "Sam, you know Ellen, I'm sure she had a good reason," but even Bobby was unsure of why she'd done it.

"Just wait," she assured them. "If he was evil, he will stay dead. If he's what I think he is, well then, he should be coming around soon."

Sure enough by the time Sam calmed down sufficiently to look at Dean he was breathing again. Sam reached over to give Dean a hand up and they both turned to look at Ellen.

"You want to explain why you felt it necessary to friggin' stab me, woman."

"I am sorry, Dean I had to be sure before I introduced you to an old friend of mine. I swore to keep his secret."

"Wait," Sam interjected, "so, it really is Dean?"

"Oh yeah," she smirked. "He's going to be Dean for a very long time, if he can keep his head."

"You want to stop with the Yoda impersonation, Ellen, and tell us what the hell happened to me." Dean's patience was wearing thin.

"My friend Duncan MacLeod is an Immortal. I believe Dean is one as well."

"Ellen, you can't be serious. Immortals, really?" Bobby was incredulous,"how come I never heard about Immortals?"

"It's a long story but suffice it to say that he's an old family friend. I'm sorry, Bobby, I couldn't share. Unfortunately, Duncan never covered what I should do if I watched one being created. Most Immortals are very careful never to reveal themselves. If Duncan comes here because of Dean, then I'm sure he'll share the history of Immortals. At this point," Ellen shrugged, "it's not my story to tell."

Bobby nodded his understanding.

Sam wasn't satisfied and began bombarding Ellen with questions."How does this happen? Are Immortals evil?"

"Sam, please be patient. I'm going to call Duncan and see if he will train Dean. He can answer all your questions." Ellen smiled at the thought of Sam and Duncan. Both of them were big boy scouts. Yeah, they'd get along. She hoped Duncan would be willing to take Dean on as an apprentice or what ever they called each other.

"What kind of training?" Sam had to know what was happening to his brother.

"Enough Sam," Bobby clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Let Ellen call her friend."

Dean had been quietly absorbing what Ellen had shared. "Come on, Ellen, immortality," Dean scoffed. "How long will I really live? Can you at least tell me that?"

Ellen relented, "well, Duncan was born in 1592 and he has a friend who claims to be over 5,000 years old." She figured that one fact would keep them satisfied until she had a chance to call Duncan.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, "Holy crap, Dean that's awesome."

* * *

Mac grabbed the phone on the second ring. "MacLeod." 

"Hey, Mac its Ellen Harvelle"

"Ellen, wow, its been awhile. Got another Immortal causing trouble in your corner of the country."

"Not exactly. It turns out a good friend of mine is one of you."

"You sure. Maybe he's one of your supernatural beasties."

"I'm sure," Ellen answered and he could here her smiling through the phone. "After his first death, I stabbed him with a silver knife, just to make sure he wasn't something unnatural. When he sat back up, I figured it was time to call you. So, will you train him?"

Mac laughed "For you Ellen, anything."


	2. Blood Ties

**Title: **Blood Ties

**Prompt**: #29: Birth for crossovers100 at LJ.

**Claim**: Duncan MacLeod

**Fandom**: HL and SPN: Part of the Immortal Dean 'Verse

**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle, Duncan MacLeod and Joe Dawson

**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary**: Dean learns a little about what it means to be an Immortal including the possibility that he and Sam may not be genetically related.

* * *

**Blood Ties**

Dean was sitting alone outside on the front step. It had been two days since he had woken up in the middle of nowhere South Dakota. They had decided to come back to Bobby's to wait for Ellen's Immortal friend, Duncan MacLeod.

Dean was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that he was Immortal. A year ago he had made a deal with a demon to bring Sam back to life. He'd done it so that he wouldn't have to live the rest of his life without Sam. Now, it seemed inevitable. Even if Sammy lived another 80 years, Dean would still spend the rest of forever on his own. Dean had pretty much decided that being an Immortal sucked because an eternity of being alone; well, that was his idea of hell.

On the other hand, Sam hadn't stopped smiling since it was confirmed that Dean was really Dean. He understood. Dean had had the same reaction when he'd seen Sammy alive again after the deal with the demon.

Now, they both had died and returned. Only, Dean had come back with extra bonus lives. He smiled at the idea of his life as a video game. If he died trying to exorcize the rampaging ghost; no problem, Immortality reset the game so he could play again.

Unfortunately, Sammy didn't have any more lives to spare. If Sam thought Dean had been overprotective and reckless before...well...now he'd be taking it to a whole new level. Why worry about chasing a ghost off a cliff, if you can brush yourself off and keep chasing the bad guy? No need to avoid gunfire. He'd always expected that someday he'd take a bullet for Sam and now he really could. His brother was going to be constantly annoyed with him for taking those kinds of risks. _Huh_, Dean laughed, _maybe I can make this Immortality gig work after all_.

* * *

Sam banged the screen door open as he exited the house and plopped down next to Dean. "He should be he soon and then we'll get some answers," Sam announced excitedly.

Dean stifled a laugh. Sam was acting like a four year-old waiting to meet Santa Clause. "Yeah, I guess so," Dean's lack of enthusiasm had been a sore point with Sam.

"Dude, come on. Think about it. You might live to see the end of war or poverty. Heck, you might get to go into space.

Sam made it sound so exciting but to Dean Immortality still felt like a burden. "I just don't see it the way you do," he admitted.

"Dean there is a whole culture of Immortals out there. Think of what we could learn from them."

"So you think there are a lot of these Immortals. Ellen finally start spilling some details about who these people are and why they exist?"

"No," Sam replied ruefully, "The woman is a rock. She just keeps parroting 'wait for Duncan'. I did get the idea that she knows quite a few Immortals."

Dean stilled. What the hell? He stood and stepped into the front yard.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked as he moved to stand beside his brother.

"I don't know, Sammy. It feels like...," Dean hesitated. "It's like a presence, just out of sight." Dean couldn't really describe the feeling. He walked toward the road to see a car approaching. He turned back to Sam, "get Bobby and Ellen," he ordered as he went over to the Impala to grab a shot gun out of the trunk.

Dean returned to the porch just as Ellen and the others emerged from the house. "You won't need that, Dean. It's Duncan. Immortals get that feeling as a signal that another of their kind is near."

Dean looked at her sideways. "A little warning would have been nice."

Ellen just smiled and shrugged. Annoyed, Dean decided Ellen enjoyed yanking his chain just a little too much.

* * *

Dean watched as the classic, black Thunderbird pulled into the yard. Well, at least the guy drove a decent car. Two men got out of the car and that feeling told him that the younger one was the Immortal.

Duncan threw a smile Ellen's way but walked straight toward Dean. "Hello Dean, I'm Duncan MacLeod and that," he nodded toward his companion, "is Joe Dawson, he's a chronicler of Immortals. Joe couldn't resist meeting the newest member of our club," he explained as he held out is hand.

Dean shook it and smirked, "Well, I've never been one for clubs, especially not ones that have their own groupies."

"Ha, Joe's exactly like that," Duncan smiled and then laughed when he heard Joe's grumpy denial from behind him.

"So, we're Immortals. What's that really mean?" Dean asked.

"Look, I know you have lots of questions but first…," Duncan turned away from Dean to pull Ellen into a brotherly hug. "You've grown up little girl."

"And you haven't changed," She replied, supplying her half of their traditional greeting. Ellen stepped away from Duncan to continue the introductions, "Bobby Singer, he owns this scrap yard and this is Dean's brother, Sam.

Duncan looked up at the taller Winchester, "Really, brothers? So, we're you adopted too," he asked nonchalantly.

"What?" Sam sputtered. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Sorry, I was just curious. I've never met an Immortal who had a sibling. Since Dean was adopted, I just assumed you had to be as well."

Stepping between Duncan and Sam, Dean stated emphatically, "I'm not adopted."

Dean watched as Duncan and Joe exchanged a glance that suggested bad news was coming. "What?" Dean growled.

"I'm sorry, Dean. It never occurred to me that you wouldn't know your own history. But believe me, there is no way that Sam is your genetic brother."

"What the hell do you think you know about me and Sam, Ponytail?" Dean had moved threateningly into Duncan's personal space.

Joe force himself between the two Immortals. "Calm down, Dean."

"No, I won't 'calm down'. As far as I'm concerned, you two can just go back to where you came from."

Dean began to storm back into the house, when he ran smack into Sam. "Dean, at least listen to what they have to say."

"Fine," he said testily but refused to face Joe.

"It is a fact that all Immortals are foundlings or orphans which leads to them being adopted. We have never found any with genetically linked relatives."

"Well, I guess that makes me the first."

"Dean, trust me that's –"

"No, Joe," Dean sneered as he turned to face the older man, "You're wrong. How could you possibly be that sure? What'd you do, interview every Immortal?"

"Well no, not me personally, but as Duncan mentioned, I'm a watcher. My organization has been recording the activities of Immortals for centuries." Joe paused and then stated sympathetically, "you have to accept the fact that Sam is not your brother."

Dean launched himself at Joe and would have decked him if Sam hadn't still been standing close enough to grab his arm. "Dean, stop. Let's go inside and really talk about this."

Dean shrugged off Sam's grip and stomped over to the Impala. He looked back at Sam. Sam nodded and announced to the group, "we'll be back."

Duncan reached out to stop Sam. "Dean's not safe; there may be other Immortals around. He has a lot to learn before he goes out into the world on his own."

"Don't you worry you pretty, little ponytail about me, I won't lose my head." Dean called from the Impala before adding a commanding, "Sam, now."

Sam walked toward the car. "But, where are you going?" Duncan called after him.

Sam turned around but continued to back toward the car, throwing his arms up in resignation, he stated the obvious, "to get a blood test, of course."

"No, wait you can't do that. Immortal blood is unique. You'll raise all sorts of flags once they start testing it."

"Oh," Sam sent a worried look toward Dean.

"Wrong again, Immortal one," Dean said mockingly. "I've had blood taken dozens of times and they've never found anything unusual."

Duncan was frustrated but refused to let Dean get to him, "You're immortal now. Your physiology has changed."

"But I am still human and therefore we can still prove that Sam's my brother."

"Dude, I'm your brother no matter what. You know that. We don't need a blood test. Let's just forget it," Sam pleaded.

He looked at Dean with the puppy dog eyes that always caused Dean to cave, but not this time, "Damn it Sam," Dean said refusing to meet his brother's gaze. "I can't just forget it. Did Dad keep this a secret all these years? If I am ad-," Dean paused, struggling to speak the offensive word. "If I am adopted, then I need to know."

Sam nodded his understanding, and turning to Duncan he said, "I'm sorry but it's worth the risk. I'll do what I can to limit their ability to track us or keep the blood."

Duncan started to protest but Joe had come to stand beside him and he spoke first. "The transition from mortality to Immortality is always a hard one. Do what you have to do."

"Thank you," Sam said. The Winchesters got into the Impala and headed to the local hospital.

Duncan smirked, "Always breaking the rules, aren't you, Joe?"

Joe smile ruefully, "You know as well as I do, he'll be no good to anyone until he accepts the truth. We need to make sure he stays one of the good guys."

"True," Duncan acknowledged. He'd seen immortality turn good men bad and drive others insane. He'd hate to see that happen to Dean. Sam was right, it was worth the risk.


	3. Family Ties

**Title: **Family Ties

**Prompt**: #24: Family for crossovers100 at LJ.

**Claim**: Duncan MacLeod

**Fandom**: HL and SPN: Part of the Immortal Dean 'Verse

**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle, Duncan MacLeod and Joe Dawson

**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary: **Duncan and Joe insist that Immortals don't have blood relations. Ellen and Bobby worry what that news will do to Dean's mental health on top of becoming Immortal. Dean and Sam return with the test results.

Many thanks to **idontlikegravy** for the beta. She's really a great HL resource and we like to deny Richie's death together.

A/N: A note on HL canon, I am warning you that in my AU world, Richie did not die. If this bit of canon twisting bothers you, I am sorry. He is mentioned in this story and will play a big role in the next. Those who know me know I don't like it when producers kill characters I like. Fan fiction is my way to resurrect them.

* * *

**Family Ties**

Ellen hung up the phone. "That was Sam," she announced to the men gathered in the living room. "He and Dean are going to stay in town until they get the test results. That way they can avoid any more 'misunderstandings'"

Duncan felt the chill as he received her disapproving glare. "I am so sorry, Ellen. But how was I to know he'd never been told."

"I just don't understand how you never told me about this part of your origin! You spent that year hunting with my dad. I'd thought you'd told me everything about Immortals short of being able to sense them myself."

Joe interrupted Ellen's rant, "even the Watchers don't know where Immortals come from. That's half the reason we watch them; hoping to unravel that mystery. I don't understand why this is such a big deal. Being adopted is not the end of the world."

Bobby snorted a laugh and the watcher just looked at him, "What am I missing?" Joe asked pointedly.

"You have to understand, family is everything to Dean. That boy is so afraid of being alone that he sold his soul to a demon last year to bring Sam back from the dead. Now, he's Immortal and will be spending an eternity without his brother plus you tell him he may not even be related to Sam. You have basically torn away the foundation of his world in one shot."

Joe looked skeptically at Bobby, "What?! You can't believe demons are real?"

"What kind of hunting of did you think Duncan was doing? Didn't your little Watcher group record that summer?" anger laced Ellen's every word. "I think Dean's right. You watchers can't be everywhere and you can't know everything."

"I think we do a pretty damn good job," Joe countered his own anger flaring. "But, come on, demons, really? MacLeod is this who gave you those odd ball notions about demons"

"They're real," Bobby assured Joe. "Demons, ghosts, all of those legendary beings are based in reality,"

"Bobby, you can fill him in later," Ellen chastised him. "Right now, our concern is helping Dean. That boy has lost everyone and if he thinks he's losing Sam again…," She paused trying to hold back tears.

"I know Ellen," Bobby spoke sympathetically, "That boy is dumb enough to think it will change his relationship with Sam."

Duncan came to stand by Ellen. He took her hand in his, "My job is to ensure that Dean makes a smooth transition," Smiling, he added, "Please trust me; I haven't lost a student yet."

"That's true," Joe confirmed. "I'll be honest; I never thought Richie would last more than a few years. He was such a hot head just like Dean. Now, he's practically Mr. Responsible and close to finishing up his second decade."

Duncan laughed, "Remember that stretch when he was burning through identities. I was worried we wouldn't be able to find a place for him to start over."

"Yeah, Richie had a real knack for dying publicly." Joe smiled at the memory and shared Richie's most spectacular 'death' on a motorcycle race track in France. Duncan had been furious at the young Immortal then but today he couldn't resist helping to embellish the story as Ellen and Bobby seemed to be enjoying the tale. Duncan then shared a few more colorful anecdotes about Amanda. Amanda never failed to entertain and he was relieved to see Ellen was finally relaxing.

Duncan wondered if it might not be a good idea to call Richie and have him come to South Dakota. Richie was certainly closer in age to Dean than any other Immortal in his circle of friends. He'd mention it to Joe later.

"Now, if you don't mind, please" insisted Joe, "explain this stuff about demons."

Bobby and Ellen took turns educating Joe about the world of the supernatural. Duncan noticed that they conspicuously avoided talking about the Winchester's experiences. He understood that those were not their stories to tell.

"I never suspected. All the Immortals we watched and we never saw this other world."

"Don't feel bad, Joe. People only see what they are looking for," Ellen explained.

"Imagine my surprise when I learned Vampires were real," Duncan smirked.

Joe recalled the incident, "Of course, Nicholas Ward. He covered up his murders by pretending to be a Vampire." Switching gears, he asked, "Mac why did you never share any of this? That year with Ellen's family isn't even in the chronicles."

Duncan sighed; he had wondered when this particular 'sin of omission' would surface. "Years ago, you thought I was crazy to insist that Ahriman was a demon. Without proof there was no point in trying to share the rest. Especially, since that year of my life was missing. Obviously, my former watcher decided that my activities that year were better left undocumented. I let it drop because I figured you'd always be a skeptic."

Joe understood, "I should have had more faith in your experience," he admitted quietly. It seemed that they had finally reached closure over the incident that had nearly killed Richie and almost destroyed Duncan.

As they continued exchange anecdotes and information about both worlds, all the disagreements of the day, evaporated. The boys were expected back the next day and everyone agreed they should get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be difficult at best.

* * *

The next morning Joe found Duncan outside running through his morning kata. He waited until the Immortal was finished.

"Quite the revelation last night; ghosts, werewolves, demons. Do you think Immortals are just another kind of supernatural being?" Joe wondered.

"The watchers have no explanation for where we come from; who we are even after the years of research." His meditations hadn't eased the unsettled feeling in his gut. Thirty years ago he'd accidentally been revealed to Ellen's family as an Immortal. As curious about him, as he was about the supernatural, he'd spent year hunting with Ellen's father. He'd hoped to gain an understanding of how Immortals fit into the grand scheme of things; he never did. Frustrated, he'd left them to wander again but he'd never lost touch with Ellen, hoping someday to pick up this idea again. It seemed the opportunity had presented itself to finish the investigation. Finishing his thought out loud, he said, "yeah, Joe, I'm almost sure we are."

"I woke up with this crazy idea in my head." Joe paused. Duncan encouraged him to continue, "you mentioned that Ellen had been at loose ends since her business burned down last year."

"Yeah, she's been living here with Bobby, trying to organize his library. God knows it needs it because the place is still a wreck. Why?"

"I believe that Ellen has all the qualifications to be a watcher; specifically, Dean's watcher. What do you think?"

Duncan thought about it. "Well, that would give her the right to use to the watcher archives. Maybe with access to that and Bobby's library, she might be able to find a connection between the supernatural and Immortals. Plus, Dean gets a stronger tie to someone he already trusts, who trusts me. Joe, that's Brilliant."

"So, I'm 'Brilliant'. Can I get you to put that in writing, MacLeod?" Laughing the two headed into the house to talk to Ellen.

* * *

Ellen took one look at the conspiratorial glances being exchanged between Joe and Duncan and demanded, "ok, what's up?"

"Well," Joe started slowly, "You're aware that every Immortal is assigned a watcher, who records their adventures. In the past, they never interfered in Immortal affairs and this relationship was unknown to the Immortal."

"Until Joe here, broke the rules," Duncan inserted.

"Unfair, MacLeod. I wasn't the one who started-"

"Boys, focus," Ellen grabbed their attention, "where is this going?"

"Joe thinks you should be Dean's watcher," Duncan blurted.

"Nice MacLeod, I had a whole recruitment speech planned."

"She was getting angry, Joe. I don't like to make her angry."

"I wanted to win her over. Explain her duties-"

"I'll do it."

"What?" they both looked at her.

"I said, it's a great idea and I'll do it. I'll be Dean's watcher"

Bobby had wandered in for the tail end of the exchange, "What's a watcher do?"

"It means I'll chronicle Dean's experiences as an Immortal for the Watchers. But more importantly, I'm someone he knows like family and I can act as a stabilizing influence," She looked at Joe who confirmed that these had been his thoughts exactly.

"Wouldn't Sam be a better choice?" Bobby wondered.

"Ellen already has a history with Immortals and with me. I need Dean to trust me if we are to have a successful teacher-student relationship. Ellen can help build that trust," Duncan explained. "If Dean and Sam keep hunting, Sam will be too involved to be any kind of impartial observer."

"Like Ellen could be," Bobby snickered.

"Hey!" Ellen punched his shoulder playfully.

"Ow! Ok, I like it, too." And he did. Bobby was relieved to know that Duncan was truly concerned about Dean.

Duncan had to laugh at the power Ellen had to keep them all in line.

The conversation stopped suddenly as the sound of the Impala came through the open window. Its arrival dampened the good mood that they had been enjoying.

Ellen turned to face Duncan, "You ready because Dean's not going to be happy and something tells me you are going to make a perfect target for his anger."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing he can't really hurt me," Duncan smirked as they headed outside to greet the boys.

* * *

Sam looked at the four assembled on the porch and then at his brother.

"Let me handle this, Sammy. I need to do this my way."

"Dean, they were only trying to help."

Dean huffed his disagreement as he exited the car. He grabbed the folder containing the test results and walked to face Duncan and Joe.

"Dean, I'm sorr-," Joe began as Dean held up a hand silencing him and shoved the folder into his hands. He then retreated from the porch to stand by Sam.

Ellen came over to Dean, "I'm impressed, honey, you seem to be handling the news well." She tried to sound as supportive and even gave his shoulder a quick squeeze.

"You can stop, Ellen, its okay."

She looked up to see Dean was grinning like an idiot. "I don't understand." His reaction was not what she expected.

Joe just kept shaking his head and Duncan yanked the file out of his grasp.

"You wanna pick your jaw up off the floor there, watcher man," Dean smirked.

"This…It's not possible," Duncan stammered as he passed the file to Bobby.

"Very possible, Ponytail. I told you, you didn't know anything about me and my brother," the emphasis Dean placed on the last word was unmistakable.

Ellen had waited long enough. She stepped back onto the porch to grab the report from Bobby. She turned to look at the brothers. She'd never thought they'd looked much alike but at that moment, with identical 'shit-eating-grins' on their faces, she wondered how she had ever doubted it.

Joe and Duncan were still speechless. Dean was laughing now and truly reveling in their discomfort.

"You Winchesters," Bobby exclaimed, "you never play by the rules."

Ellen stepped past Bobby to embrace Dean. Hugging her back he whispered, "It's about time we got one in the win column." She nodded and switched to hugging Sam.

Duncan watched as the four celebrated. He remembered that earlier feeling in the pit of his stomach. Somehow he'd known that the Winchester were different just as Bobby had observed. Finally, he gave voice to the concept that no one had actually spoken aloud. "They're brothers. They're really related. How is that possible, Joe?"

The watcher hadn't taken his eyes of the brothers. His stared unblinkingly at them, almost as if he was hoping that the explanation for the anomalous test results would suddenly present its self. Joe dragged a hand across his face, groaning, "I don't know, Mac. In the early days tracing the foundlings back to the original parents was impossible. After it became clear that every Immortal was an orphan, maybe we became complacent. Maybe we just assumed we wouldn't find evidence of birth parents so we stopped looking. I can't explain it. Your parents never knew where you came from, right?" This was a well known fact to Joe and yet he felt the need to confirm it.

"Joe, come on, you know I was a foundling with no way to track my birth parents. Hell, even Richie came out of foster care. The woman he remembered was actually his first foster mother."

Sam and Dean just listened as Joe and Duncan tried to make sense of this brave new world.

Sam broke into their conversation, "Did Richie ever track down his birth parents?"

Duncan stopped to look at Sam, "I told him he'd never find them; that no Immortal had ever known their birth parents. I honestly don't know if he pursued it but I'm going to find out. Bobby, can I use your phone?"

At Bobby's nod, Duncan headed into the house to make the call.

"You know I've got a few calls to make myself. Maybe some of the other watchers have information I haven't been privy too. I'll see what I can find out," and he followed Mac into the house.

Dean was simply enjoying the chaos he'd created. Bumping shoulders with Sam and nodding toward their retreating backs, "Now, I think I'm ready to learn about being Immortal."


	4. Waiting on the World to Change

**Title:** Waiting on the World to Change

**Author: **Strangevisitor7

**Fandom**: HL and SPN: Immortal!Dean 'verse

**Characters**: From SPN: Sam and Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Ellen Harvelle. From HL: Duncan MacLeod, Joe Dawson and Richie Ryan

**Disclaimer:** The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Chapter Summary: **Tests proved Dean and Sam are related. Duncan is thrown for a loop but he still has an Immortal to train. Dean gets his first Sword

A/N: A note on HL canon, in my AU world Richie did not die. If this bit of canon twisting bothers you, I am sorry but Richie is important to the world that I am building.

* * *

**Waiting on the World to Change**

Duncan stood alone in Bobby's kitchen. He'd stepped inside to call Richie but truthfully he wasn't ready to talk to anyone. He was peripherally aware that Joe was on his cell phone in the living room. Through the window he could see Dean and Sam talking with Bobby and Ellen. It was like he was seeing and hearing everything underwater. Nothing seemed clear any more.

Bobby had accused him of attacking the foundation of Dean's world. No one realized that with one piece of paper, Dean Winchester had destroyed his. Being an orphan, a foundling, was as much a part of his identity as was being an Immortal.

It was not like Duncan had thought he was an alien or some type of non-human. He knew that Immortals came from somewhere, but it seemed that everyone had stopped asking 'where' a long time ago.

He'd often thought that maybe Immortal births were difficult and that the mothers simply did not survive. But Mary Winchester had survived Dean's birth and even had a second child who was not even a preImmortal. Duncan wondered how many other Immortals might have had known parental ties lost forever because the watchers had never bothered to look for them; assuming that the parents were untraceable.

Duncan's hand hovered over the phone. Did he want to open up this old wound of Richie's? Did he want to give him hope that he might find his parents?

In the end, he decided he owed Richie the opportunity to try. Plus, he owed it to himself to find out the truth about who he was.

Richie picked up on the third ring, "Hey Rich. It's Duncan."

"Mac! How's the newbie doing?" Duncan could hear his smile through the phone, "I gotta tell you, I'm thrilled not to be the youngest one in our circle anymore."

Mac allowed himself a small laugh, "Sorry to tell you that hasn't really changed. You may be 6 years older than Dean but you still look 19."

"Thanks for reminding me," he groused good-naturedly. "So, what's up? I thought you'd be out training Dean until he begged for mercy. I hated those first few months. Heck, just thinking about it makes my arms ache."

"It's serious, Rich. Our world is about to change." With that brief introduction, Duncan proceeded to fill Richie in on the events of the past 48 hours. Silence greeted his concluding words.

"Richie, you still with me?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's just a lot to take in, you know."

Duncan huffed his agreement, "Richie, I hate to ask, but did you ever find out anything about your parents?"

Richie cleared his throat, "Ah, wow," he paused. "No, nothing we didn't already know. At 2 years old I was left at the local hospital. Who turned me in and why was not in the records. You know the rest; I was put into foster care and no one ever came looking." Richie's voice grew quiet as the hurt of being abandoned surfaced again.

"I'm sorry, Rich." Duncan knew that he was the first constant in Richie's life after bouncing around in foster care and he hated reminding his friend of the years of neglect.

"Naw, it's okay. I got over it. Hey..." he paused, "…think maybe I could come out there? I'd like to meet the new guy."

Duncan wanted to say no since Bobby's was getting crowded, but he heard the need in Richie's voice. He had that same need to feel connected, and aside from Connor, Richie was the closest thing he had to a brother. "Sure Rich, the more the merrier."

Richie gave Mac the rest of the details that he'd collected from his search years ago and said goodbye.

Duncan hung up feeling worse.

He headed out to share what little information he had with the others. He passed Joe, who was pacing and yelling into his phone, "…unbelievable. Well, that's not acceptable…" His rant was cut off as Duncan stepped outside and the door shut behind him.

Four faces turned expectantly in his direction. Duncan relayed the information from the brief conversation along with the fact that Richie would be joining them late tomorrow. "Sorry, Bobby. I know it's getting crowded but I couldn't say no."

Bobby nodded, "Not a problem. He's family right?"

Duncan smiled, "Yeah, he is. Plus, he's only been Immortal for 15 years. If it's possible to track down anyone's history, it should be his."

"Well then, I might be able to find out more," Sam offered.

"Let Sam have a crack at it. There isn't anyone better than my little brother at forcing the internet to cooperate." The pride in Dean's voice was unmistakable and his deliberate use of the phrase "little brother" was not lost on Duncan either.

"Sure, I'm not what you'd call computer savvy." Duncan handed his notes over. "Knock yourself out."

Bobby spoke up, "I'm going to go through my library. I've never really looked for information about Immortals. Never know what I might find." Sam and Bobby disappeared into the house.

Duncan noticed Ellen had seated herself on the porch watching them. Probably wanted to make sure they played nice. He ignored her and turned to Dean, "While they do their thing, it's time we do ours. You might want to change into something more comfortable and we'll get started."

"Started? Ellen's been filling me in. Seems pretty straight-forward. If I run into other Immortals and if they challenge me, I take their head. Holy ground is neutral territory. Piece o' pie." Dean finished his recitation with arms crossed and a defiant look on his face.

"Dean, there's more to it than that. Enemy Immortals are well trained and you'll be easy pickings. Richie spent-"

"I think I can handle myself better than some little orphan friend of yours. I've been hunting my whole life."

Duncan knew it was deliberate but Dean's derision of Richie had the desired effect. Duncan was getting angry. "This isn't like hunting and I doubt you've ever had to fight with sword. So right now, my money's on Richie taking your head."

"Well, I doubt you're familiar with my kind of hunting."

"Actually, Dean," Ellen had stepped off the porch to stand beside Duncan, "Duncan was your kind of hunter a long time ago. How'd you think we met?"

Dean looked at Ellen and laughed, "No way. Ponytail was a hunter?"

"OK, can we get one thing straight? The name's Duncan MacLeod. You can call me Mac or Duncan or MacLeod. But you call me Ponytail again, and I'll take your head myself." Duncan had had enough of the attitude and he left no doubt that he would do it.

Duncan watched as a transformation came over Dean. He smiled and started to laugh.

"Now, you I can work with. What's first?"

Duncan paused and waited for the attitude to reemerge. Finally, he realized that Dean only respected strength and hunting. Duncan had just shown himself to be capable of both.

Duncan returned Dean's smile and thought now might be a good time for gifts. He walked over to the Thunderbird and pulled a sword out of the trunk. It was a good piece dating from the crusades. It was a variation of the traditional Templar broad sword. It looked impressive but was light enough to wield with one hand; making it the perfect starter weapon. An Immortal's sword was an extension of himself. Duncan knew what Dean hunted and thought a holy sword would be a good fit for him.

He handed the sword to Dean saying, "This is for you. We can skip the care of blades as I'm sure you already know what to do. So when you're ready, we can begin."

Dean stared in awe at the antique weapon. "This is for me?" He stepped back and swung the sword experimentally. The smile on Dean's face proved to Duncan that he had chosen correctly.

Duncan also recognized the look of a man comfortable with weapons. Dean was right. He was better equipped to handle this transformation compared to others of his generation. "This is fantastic." Dean stopped and looked at Duncan. "Thank you," pausing, he added hesitantly, "about earlier-"

"Clean slate," was all Duncan said. Dean's type wasn't the kind to apologize easily and the sincerity in his gratitude was enough. Duncan pulled out his own sword. "Now, can we get started?" he said with feigned exasperation.

"Ready when you are, Mac," Dean smirked.

* * *

An hour later, Duncan called a halt to the session. Dean was an impressive novice. His use of other weaponry gave him good balance and excellent peripheral awareness.

"Excellent, Dean. Well done for a first go." Duncan could see he'd embarrassed Dean. It seemed he was not used to receiving praise. Well, he'd better get used to it because that was the kind of teacher Duncan was.

Dean smiled hesitantly, "Weapons I know. But I still don't understand why it has to be swords."

"These are the rules that all Immortals live by," with a few exceptions Duncan added silently, "Holy ground is safe haven, one-on-one combat, etc… and eventually there can be only one."

"See that's the part I don't get. Who made these rules? I mean, why train me if someday you may have to kill me."

"I don't know who made the rules and I have no intention of killing you. These days it's a little different. It's more like those of us who don't care about the power preventing those who do from obtaining it."

"And we're the good guys."

Duncan grinned, "I'd like to think so. The Immortals I call friend only fight when they have to, and most of us don't actively seek out the Game."

Dean had a funny look on his face. "Something wrong, Dean?" he asked.

"No, no, I think I just figured it out," he was smiling broadly now, "We're the Jedi and they're the Sith."

Duncan paused and then joined Dean in his amusement, "I never thought of it like that."

"Glad to see you two are getting along," Sam's called from the porch. "You ready to hear all we've collected?"

Without another word Duncan and Dean followed Sam into the house.

* * *

Dean and Duncan entered the living room to find Joe scowling. Dean smirked, "Well, anything that makes watcher man upset is most likely good news for me.

"Not funny," Joe snarled. "Your little blood test is reverberating through the watcher ranks."

"About time you guys got on the ball," Dean shrugged. "It's not my problem." Sam kicked Dean, who gave him a silent "what?".

"Enough bickering boys," Ellen commanded their attention. "Dean this is who you are, now play nice."

Duncan was reminded again why he'd enjoyed his friendship with Ellen. "Joe, what did you find out?"

Joe shook his head, "We haven't been doing our job. Can you believe it, Mac?"

"What do you mean, Joe?"

"I'm embarrassed to admit this. We've been so caught up in recording what Immortals are doing we haven't stopped to fill in the back history from before their first death. Those details have been left for later and then the records never seem to get completed."

"Well, then how did you decide that they were all orphans in the first place?" Bobby asked.

"A little history lesson then," Joe began. "Once someone was identified as an Immortal, he was assigned a Watcher. These field agents were tasked with watching his activities. It was easy to establish if they were orphans but since record keeping was poor in the old days, it was impossible to track down the birth parents. For example, in Duncan's case his parents never told anyone where he came from so the trail went cold. What is unforgivable is that they haven't pursued leads for newer Immortals."

Duncan was incredulous, "You never checked. You just assumed-"

"Ha, great job these watchers are doing," Dean laughed.

"Dean," Ellen said shaming him into silence before continuing. "It can't be a coincidence that they are all orphans."

Bobby picked up her train of thought, "Maybe some supernatural interference?"

Joe answered, "We can't know more without additional knowledge about Immortal lineage which it seems we just don't have."

"I realize that the purpose of the Watcher organization is to create a permanent record of Immortals and their contributions to history, but don't you think finding out what we are is just as important?" Duncan was frustrated. Joe was a good friend but truthfully, he'd never had much use for the rest of the organization. Why weren't Watchers focused on the big question?

"Mac-," Joe shrugged indicating he'd had the same thought. The room fell silent.

"Actually, I think I may have found something," Sam asked.

All heads swivelled to look at the younger Winchester. "Does this mean you found Richie's parents?" Duncan asked not sure which answer he wanted to hear.

"Yes and no," Sam smiled cryptically.

Rolling his eyes, Dean laughed, "Sammy, this no time for your dramatics just spill."

Sam placed a small map on the coffee table. "Richie was found here the age of 2 and brought to the neighborhood hospital here." Sam pointed to the circled areas on his map. "Over here, about a mile away there was a fire in a house. The fire killed a family of four."

Dean's eyes went wide, "You don't think-."

"Yeah, I do. The family had a 2 year old and a 6 month old both reported to have died at the scene. So, if they thought Richie was dead-."

"They wouldn't have gone looking for him."

"Exactly, the house practically exploded. It probably never dawned on them that the toddler had somehow gotten out. And Dean, the report I read said they suspected that the fire started in the nursery."

"But the year is wrong."

Everyone else had stepped back to watch as the brothers tossed facts back and forth trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"We always suspected that 1983 was not the first time the demon tried to create his psychic kids," Sammy continued the evaluation.

"Yeah, maybe 1976 wasn't working for him. But if the demon has tried to do this throughout time-"

"Think about it Dean, you're Immortal and I was one of his psychic kids. The demon could have killed you any number of times and he didn't. None of the other psychic kids had older siblings."

"So, what's the link?" Dean asked.

Sam frowned as the stream of brainstorming came to a halt. "I don't know but there has to be a pattern."

Duncan spoke up. "I think you guys are on the right track. There has to be a connection. I have never felt a baby that was preImmortal. The youngest was about 2 years old."

Joe chimed in, "Maybe if a child is touched by a demon or some type of evil, another nearby older child is touched by Immortality."

"The supernatural you all hunt and our Immortality, it has to be connected." Duncan wanted it to be true.

Sam was getting excited again. "The reason we succeeded in defeating the demon was the convergence of the two opposing forces in the same family."

"But Sam, I didn't become Immortal until this year, and you're not getting visions now that ol' yellow eyes is gone. I guess I'm not seeing the connection."

"It still makes sense," Bobby interjected. "I've been hunting a long time and there is always evil to fight and I've always wondered where the active 'good' was in this equation. I mean it's not like hunters take their orders from a higher power."

"What's your point Bobby?" Ellen asked.

"We tend to assume that God doesn't interfere with mortals directly but evil does. Evil creates immortal creatures like vampires, so maybe Duncan and his Immortal friends are the good counterpart."

Ellen wondered aloud, "Joe, why can there be only one?"

"It has just always been the rule that Immortals live by and eventually, the power will belong to the last Immortal standing, why?"

"Except," Dean added, "new Immortals like me keep turning up."

"Dean's right. There will never be just one." Sam confirmed.

"But," Ellen said drawing their attention back to her, "if you were a demon and you knew Immortals could mess with your plans wouldn't you set them on each other?"

"Holy cow, Ellen. That brilliant." Joe confirmed. "Plus, as Bobby pointed out, many supernatural creatures exhibit a kind of immortality, it would make sense for our Immortals to hunt them."

Ellen nodded, "Maybe, Duncan, those of you who have withdrawn from the Game may have actually begun to find your true purpose."

Duncan's mind was reeling, "So, you're suggesting that Immortals should have been fighting supernatural creatures all along instead of fighting each other?"

"I think it's a possibility. But unfortunately, we may never know the whole truth." Joe laughed adding, "Didn't Richie always complain that Immortality should have come with a better set of instructions?"

The conversation and speculation continued but Duncan was on overload. He slipped away to stand outside. Staring up at the sky he actually felt at peace. True, there was much they'd never learn but for the first time in 400 years some of his questions might actually have answers.

He sensed when Ellen came to stand silently beside him. "I think I finally may understand who I am." He said quietly.

"Duncan of all the Immortals, you were one of the few who must have suspected that you had a higher purpose. You did spend a year as a hunter."

"Maybe," he mused, "we're supposed to be hunters of the supernatural and protectors of mortals; not killers. The power was never meant to be in one hand. I like that destiny."

"Me too." Ellen placed her hand on his and smiled.


	5. Crossroads

**Title**: Crossroads  
**Author**: Strangevisitor7  
**Rated**: PG  
**Fandom**: HL and SPN: Immortal!Dean 'verse  
**Characters**: From SPN: Sam and Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Ellen Harvelle. From HL: Duncan MacLeod, Joe Dawson and Richie Ryan  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary**: The first story arc of the Immortal!Dean verse has ended and this is a bit of an interlude. Sam and Dean contemplate all that has happened and where they go from here. Setting the stage for more fun adventures.

**A/N:** Be sure to read **5 time Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe a**fter this. That is a series of short stories set in the immortal!Dean 'verse

* * *

**Crossroads  
**

The summer was drawing to a close and their peaceful existence at Bobby's was coming to an end. Sam stood on Bobby's porch. Not inside or outside, but standing between two worlds.

Inside the house, the mortals, Ellen, Bobby and Joe were packing up the last of Bobby's library for shipment to the Watchers' North American Headquarters. Joe had invited Bobby to become the lead researcher on the Immortal/Supernatural connection. While Sam wasn't sure Bobby was ready for a desk job, he knew the bookworm in Bobby was drooling at the opportunity Joe had offered. Joe had been trying to implement changes in the way the Watcher Organization interacted with Immortals. He believed the new information gathered from Bobby and his library would help promote that transformation.

Ellen was set to become part of the Watcher organization as well. Whether she'd end up as Dean's watcher remained to be seen. It depended on how all the changes played out. In the meantime, she would help Bobby settle into his new role.

Sam watched them through the window. He was happy for Ellen; she'd been at loose ends since the road house had burned down. As for Bobby, the hunter community would need a point man into the world of Immortals and Bobby was certainly the right man for that job. It was going to be an exciting time for both communities but not something Sam was really interested in. He'd already turned down Joe's offer to join Bobby's team.

Leaving Dean was not an option.

Outside the three Immortals were practicing. Richie had arrived about two months ago. He and Dean had just clicked. Sam had to admit it; Dean and Richie had a lot in common. Rich had bounced around the foster care system and practically raised himself. Immortality had given Richie a family. Duncan was like a big brother to him and Sam hoped Dean would come to see the Highlander the same way.

Sam had encouraged Dean to befriend Richie. Someday, Sam would be gone and he wanted to make sure Dean had a family to keep him sane. Dean had been suicidal when Sam had been killed by Jake. The most important thing was to make sure Dean survived because unlike the three in the front yard, Sam wasn't going to live forever.

Dean had gestured for him to join the workout. Sam had no desire to learn the swordplay. For him, it would never be a necessary skill. Even with the revelations about the Game, it might be decades before all the Immortals were on board. Still, there would those who would always prefer to play. Dean had no choice but to be prepared.

So here Sam stood, stranded between two worlds. He felt like he'd spent so much time waiting for his normal life to begin. Instead, his life kept spinning further and further away from normal. For once, he looked forward to getting back on the road and hunting again. That, he realized, was the normal life.

* * *

Dean had seen Sam standing on the front porch. After his initial excitement over Dean's Immortality, Sam had returned to his mopey, emo self. Dean still wasn't comfortable with the idea of Immortality either. He didn't feel any different; except for that annoying Buzz any time Duncan or Richie entered into his proximity. 

When Richie had arrived, Sam had thrown the two of them together and sent them off to the nearest bar to bond. Dean knew exactly what his little brother was doing. Richie might be slightly older but Sam was trying to train his replacement.

Dean recognized that Sam was worried. He hadn't handled Sam's death well the first time. He knew the deal hadn't been a mistake and he would make the same choice again. Eventually, he would get used to Immortality and Sam was going to be around for a long time before the inevitable. Dean was positive he'd find some type of Immortality for him, short of turning him into a Vampire. If that meant a few drunken nights hanging with Richie to ease Sam's mind, who was he to argue?

Dean had been pleasantly surprised to find that Immortality allowed for a good drunk without the nasty hangover. It also turned out that Richie made an excellent wingman. Truthfully, better than Sam ever was. Rich could almost hold his own with Dean; had even tried challenging the patented Winchester charisma with various women. He'd always lost but it made for a hell of a good time.

The other bonus had been the discovery that Immortals were sterile. That was almost a relief. No old girlfriends with small Winchester heirs would ever come knocking. Sam had snickered, of course, commenting that he'd finally understood why there weren't dozens of little Dean's running around. Dean just bemoaned all the money he'd wasted on condoms.

They'd been at the sword training for two solid months and Dean was going a little stir crazy. Once summer ended, they had all agreed to return to hunting. Duncan was going to tag along. Mac was excited to get back into hunting and start fulfilling what he saw as his true purpose.

The more Dean got to know the Highlander, the more he respected him. He'd been a soldier in dozens of wars over the past 400 years. His fighting skills were incredible. Their daily workout routine at Bobby's felt so familiar; almost comforting. Dean was reminded of those long days with his dad when he'd mastered hand-to-hand combat and weapons training.

Immortality was doing its best to win him over. He liked Duncan and Richie. They were the first friends he'd made in ...well, he didn't know how long. But it still wasn't a fair trade against the possibility losing Sam.

Richie was heading back west to go to college. Duncan loved to tell the story of how he'd learned to read at the age of fifty. He insisted that Immortals had the unique opportunity to continue learning. Richie may have fallen under that spell but Dean had had enough education to last a life time, even an Immortal one. Rich would join up with them whenever they hit Washington.

Sam had insisted on going back to hunting. Dean had tried to convince him that now was the perfect time for him to return to Stanford. Mule headed as always, Sam remained immovable on this issue. Dean understood that Sam wasn't ready to be separated just yet. He was grateful that Sam wanted to keep hunting and stay with him. He'd never admit it, but he wasn't ready to be separated either.

So, they would return to the road. Dean would never give up on the idea of getting Sam some type of immortality. He knew the odds of that were slim but if nothing else he'd get Sammy that normal life. If he could get the idiot married off and get him to start producing little Winchesters then, maybe playing Immortal Uncle Dean would be enough to balance the inevitable. Dean smiled; he liked the sound of that. Yeah, that might work. Now, he just had to find Sam the right girl.


	6. When First We Met

**Title: **When First We Met

**Author: **Strangevisitor7

**Fandom:** HL, Smallville and SPN: Immortal!Dean 'verse

**Characters: **Sam and Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod and Chloe Sullivan

**Disclaimer: **The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary: **Dean and Sam are back on the road hunting with Duncan. During a hunt they run into Chloe Sullivan

A/N: This chapter may be familiar to some as it is a reposting the first chapter of **5 times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe**. This is where it fits in the chronology of the Immortal!Dean 'verse

* * *

**When First We Met**

Dean looked down at the tattered remains of his shirt with a blank expression. Then the smell of his own burnt flesh hit his nostrils, "Ah, hell," he said just before he died.

Sam caught him as he fell and lowered his lifeless body to the ground. He was still holding Dean in his lap when his brother started breathing once more.

Gasping Dean bolted upright and shifted away from Sam's embrace. "Dude, were you hugging me, again?"

"No," Sam said too quietly, indicating that it was indeed exactly what he had been doing.

Sighing sympathetically, Dean admitted, "I don't think I'm ever going to get used dying."

"You never do," a new voice chimed in.

Dean looked up to see his mentor, Duncan MacLeod offering him a hand up.

"Dean," Sam begged, "can you please stop throwing yourself directly into the line of fire every time we confront the big bad? We've barely begun hunting again and this is the third time I've had to catch when you died."

Dean snickered, "Okay Sammy, next time you can take the lightening bolt to the chest."

"Not funny Dean. Even knowing you're coming back it's not easy to watch you die."

Duncan sighed. It was the third time he'd listened to the exact same argument in the past two months. Both Winchesters were stubborn to a fault, and neither would bend on this particular subject.

"Sam," he spoke up in order to head off the fight that he knew was brewing. "I know it's hard to watch your brother die, but it's a sound strategy. Dean's death was the distraction I needed to take out that thing." Mac pointed over his shoulder to the decapitated body of the lightening sprite.

Sammy laughed, "You know Mac, you don't always have to go for the head."

"Sorry, habit. I'd forgotten how much fun hunting can be." Duncan was grinning and practically bouncing on his heels. He'd finally found his calling after 400 years and he was like a kid again.

"Yeah, loads of fun. Next time, Mac, you're the bait."

"I don't think so, Dean. Who's the mentor and who's the student?" Mac laughed. Still, he and Dean had an understanding; Dean always took the job that best protected Sam. They both knew that, for him, Sam's safety was all that mattered,

"I'm just tired of losing clothes," he grumbled as he shrugged out of his shirt and held it up for inspection.

"Woah, and here I thought I'd missed the floor show." A distinctly feminine voice edged into their conversation.

The three men turned to see a petite blond standing over the dead body, poking at it like a tourist. They stared at her in silent disbelief.

"Decapitation; interesting choice," she observed then looking at Duncan she added, "nice sword, by the way. Is it an antique?" Quickly the blade disappeared into the folds of his long coat.

"This must be the guy that killed those campers," she continued, pretending not to notice how fast Duncan hid his sword. "So that makes you guys . . . what? Heroes? Vigilantes?"

"That's more of a thing, than a guy," Duncan corrected her before receiving an elbow and a dirty look from Dean.

"Civilian," he hissed a reminder.

It wasn't like Duncan to forget but he was still feeling a little punch drunk from the hunt. "Sorry, not used to anyone admiring my work," he whispered back to Dean.

Dean just glared at him and then at the blonde who was still waiting for an answer to her question. "Listen sweetheart, this is no place for tourists. That guy was dangerous."

"Well, he's not now."

"But you didn't know that when you began your little hike, did you?"

"True, but trust me I can take care of myself."

"I am sure you do just fine hiking through the mall hunting for shoes but this guy," Dean admonished, "he was a killer and he hunted back." He hated it when civilians stumbled onto their hunts. They were just a damn nuisance.

The blonde's eyes darkened as she stepped into Dean's personal space. "Are you always this much of a tool or did you keep your manners in your shirt pocket?"

Duncan and Sam watched the two of them volley insults back and forth like a bizarre tennis match. They looked at each other, and Duncan raised an eyebrow at Sam, and smiled faintly. "He seems to be enjoying this," the older Immortal whispered.

"Yeah, maybe a little too much," Sam whispered back. "He's going to let something slip if he's not careful."

"Listen sister," Dean said as he pointed a finger at the woman's face, "amateurs don't belong out here and-,"

Dean's rant was cut short as Sam forcibly wedged himself between the two. He glared at Dean to back off and then offered a hand to the blonde, "Sam Winchester."

She eyed him suspiciously but then Sam let loose one of his patented 'trust me' smiles and he could see her relax. "Chloe Sullivan," she said as she took his hand.

"The tool is my brother, Dean and that is our friend, Duncan MacLeod."

Chloe exchanged a nod with Duncan but refused to acknowledge Dean.

Trying a more tactful approach, Sam asked, "Why are you hiking through the woods alone looking for a serial killer? Particularly one who's victim of choice was young women like yourself?"

Chloe laughed, "Well when you put it like that, I guess it does seem kind of reckless."

"My point exactly," Dean griped from behind Sam, "you're damn lucky we found him first, blondie."

Duncan rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, "Excuse us," he said to her as he steered Dean out of the clearing towards where the Impala was parked, "we're going to find Dean a new set of manners."

Chloe laughed, "He's a handful."

Sam smiled back, "You have no idea."

"I'm a reporter," she said, finally answering his earlier question. "Serial killers are big news. Particularly this one. So your turn, tell me why the three of you are traipsing about in the woods?"

"Ah, we just stumbled upon him while we were hiking." Sam said evasively. He started walking in the direction Dean had gone as he spoke so that Chloe couldn't see his face. As lies went, it wasn't a very good one.

"Yeah, because the trench coat and sword that Duncan wore screamed hiker. I'm also sure I saw bigfoot go by earlier." She had to practically jog to keep up with Sam as he was in full stride mode, "You going to slow down, or keep trying to avoid me?"

Sam slowed and they lapsed into silence as the Impala came into view. Dean had already thrown on a new shirt and stood with ankles crossed, leaning against the car. "Sam, say good bye to your girlfriend, we've got places to go."

"Now, wait a minute," Chloe commanded. Sam could tell she wasn't letting them go until she had answers. "From what I can tell, you deliberately went out there to kill that guy. Duncan decapitated him with a sword and your shirt looked like it had been set on fire but there's not a mark on you."

"I guess you did enjoy the view," Dean smirked. Sam rolled his eyes, just that quick Dean had switched from antagonist to flirt.

"Ugh, no!" Turning to Sam and Duncan, she begged, "I'm a reporter. So you guys had better let me into your little he-man woman-hater's club. Otherwise you're going to be my page one exclusive." As she spoke she pointed a finger toward Dean, "and no not that kind of exclusive."

"What? I didn't say a word."

"But you were thinking it."

"Well, yeah but it doesn't count if I don't say it out loud."

"You're disgusting."

"I've never had any complaints."

Chloe stared up at him in disbelief. "You're probably not around long enough to hear them."

Sam and Duncan struggled to contain their amusement. The sight of the petite blonde giving as good as she got against Dean was priceless.

"Dean, play nice," Duncan admonished with a small snicker.

Dean didn't even blink as he leered down at her. "I am ready for a go anytime, sweetheart."

"Misogynist." Chloe threw her hands up in disgust and opened the back door of the Impala.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean raised his eyebrow.

"With you," Chloe said.

"I don't remember inviting you along, missy."

"You want to get rid of me? You can start by explaining what I saw. Till then, you just got a new passenger."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just dump your happy ass --"

Chloe cut him off by holding up her camera phone. A close-up of Duncan decapitating the monster filled the screen. Dean lunged for it, but Chloe moved out of his reach with a skill and speed that was deceptive for her petite size.

"Uh-uh, Dean. I wasn't born yesterday. Even if you could take my phone away, I've already sent copies to a half-dozen e-mail addresses. You want those photos to stay nice and private? Then I require a little _quid-pro-quo_." With that declaration, she shut herself inside the car.

The three looked at each other. "Nice going, Dean," Sammy groused. "She's tenacious; she won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"This is not my fault. Duncan was the one with the sword."

"Wait a minute; I'm not the one who provoked the investigative reporter." Duncan shook his head, adding quickly, "Shotgun."

Sam just glared at the Highlander as he slipped into the front passenger seat. Duncan really had entered his second childhood and Immortality had amped everything about Dean up to 11. Sam wondered how he had become the only adult in the car.

"Looks like you get to entertain the wildcat," Dean snickered.

"So, should I start with the history of the supernatural serial killer or skip straight to the part about how you're an Immortal?"

"Funny, Sam." Dean hesitated at the stern look on his brother's face, "Sammy, you wouldn't!"

Sam slid into the back seat without another word to Dean. Turning to Chloe he said, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

She smiled back. "Ever heard of a place called Smallville, Kansas?"


	7. We Can't Keep Her

**Title:** We Can't Keep Her

**Author: **Strangevisitor7

**Beta: **Thanks to pen37 who not only beta'd but let me play some more with her Chloe.

**Fandom:** HL, Smallville and SPN: Immortal!Dean 'verse

**Characters: **Sam and Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod and Chloe Sullivan

**Disclaimer: **The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary: **Chloe Sullivan insists on tagging along. Dean wants her gone, Sam wants her to stay and Duncan get the deciding vote.

* * *

**We Can't Keep Her**

Dean's sword made a clang against the guns in the duffle as he dropped them both on the bed closest to the door. He rounded on Sam, his face a thundercloud of anger.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He threw his arms up, gesticulating wildly.

Sam ignored him, walked across the room and set his duffle on the other bed.

"Nice hotel room," the younger Winchester observed with a low whistle. "I vote we let Duncan pick our digs from now on."

"Sam," Dean growled, "You told that chick too much."

"Hey look, a coffee maker. Wow, fluffy towels and shampoo. This is great!"

"Sam, get back in here and stop being a girl!" Dean barked in annoyance. "We haven't even begun to discuss your new best friend."

Sam popped his head out of the bathroom, "You want to shower first?"

Dean's eyes grew dark. Sam sighed, he'd tortured Dean long enough but he really didn't want to have this conversation. He walked back into the room to face his brother. "Dean, you left me no choice. You antagonized her. Plus, she had pictures of Duncan decapitating the lightening sprite. What was I supposed to tell her?"

"Don't give me that. You're good at stories. Blondie would have bought anything, if you sold it right."

"Her name is Chloe Sullivan."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Like I care. She's a reporter. Remember how apeshit you went when you found out that I told Cassie about the family business? Whatever happened to: We do what we do and we shut up about it?" He parroted Sam's outburst of years before. "Yet five minutes with this chick, and you're spilling your guts. We could end up as tomorrow's headlines."

"I don't believe that. She promised she'd leave us out of her article."

"Oh, well...If she promised," Dean mocked.

"Dean, she's been writing about meteor freaks and metas for years. She didn't even blink when I told her demons were real."

"That's just great. Thanks for not sharing my Immortality while you two were bonding. Now, make her go away."

A knock on the door ended any further discussion. As Sam turned to answer it, he figured that now was a good time to drop his next bombshell. After all, Dean wouldn't kill him in front of a witness. "I told her she could come on the next hunt."

"You what?!" Dean demanded as Duncan entered the room.

Duncan looked between the brothers, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah, genius here invited the reporter on our next hunt." Dean waved his hand dismissively towards Sam.

"Sam, I don't think that was such a good idea," Mac said in support of Dean.

"See, the Immortals agree," Dean said smugly. "Get rid of her, Sam."

"Come on guys. I promised. Look at it this way Dean, you won't have to play "Kill the Immortal" this time."

"Very funny Sammy, forget it." He looked over at Duncan, "I'm not getting through. You talk to him, I'm taking a shower." With that, he stomped his way into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Duncan plopped himself on Dean's bed, "He really doesn't like our new traveling companion."

"He can't deal well with women who are resistant to his charm," Sam grinned.

Duncan laughed, "Chloe sure keeps him off balance."

"Mac, are you really upset about Chloe tagging along?"

"Actually, it's worth it for the entertainment value. That said, I think it's dangerous for someone without training on a hunt. You should convince her to move on."

"I think Chloe can handle herself."

There was a knock on the door. Sam opened it to admit the subject of their conversation.

"Hi Sam, Mac," Chloe gave a small wave as she entered the room. "Nice hotel. How do you guys afford this? I thought hunting was strictly voluntary."

Sam pointed at the Highlander. "It's Mac. He's delicate. He refused to continue the Winchester tradition of staying at every Bates Motel in the Midwest."

"Hey! I can afford better. I like knowing that the desk clerk isn't a psychopath and that the sheets are changed everyday."

Chloe snickered, "I'm with you, Mac. Expense reports are a beautiful thing."

The words had just begun to leave her lips when the door to the bathroom opened and Dean strolled out; towel hung loosely about his waist.

"You think so, sweetheart?"

Chloe clucked her tongue at him, "Not you -- Oh, never mind!"

"It seems like you keep showing up every time I have my shirt off." He grinned lazily at her. "Something you want to tell me?"

Chloe shook her head, "Haven't we covered this ground already?"

Dean moved closer to Chloe who flew in the face of instinct by stepping into his personal space. Her feet spread wide and her hands on her hips in a confrontational stance. All the while she continued to glare at him.

"Does that mean you're ready to skip to the main event?" He grinned at her.

Sam was incredulous. Fifteen minute ago he wanted to ditch her now he was trying to seduce her right in front of them. "Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to get to know our new traveling companion. She said she wanted to go for a ride."

"Do lines like that actually work on real women?" Chloe spat.

"Not on ones with brains," Mac tossed out.

Dean leered down at Chloe, "I'm not picky. They don't need brains if they have all the right parts." His eyes strayed to her cleavage.

Chloe put a hand on his chin and tilted his head up, "Eyes up, Winchester. You're disgusting"

Dean smiled, "You still haven't answered my question."

Chloe threw her hands up in resignation. "Unbelievable," she said as she whirled away from him. As she turned, the band of her watch accidentally snagged on the fluffy pile of the towel. Her momentum pulled the towel from around Dean's waist.

Horrified, Chloe looked at the towel in her hand and then back at Dean. There he stood wearing nothing but a smirk, "All you had to do was ask."

She turned bright red, threw the towel in Dean's direction and bolted for the door.

Sam looked at his brother, "Smooth Dean, real smooth."

Across the room Duncan was doubled over with laughter, "I change my vote, Chloe gets to stay."


	8. Not Looking For Trouble  Part 1

**Title:** Not Looking for Trouble (1/3)

**Fandom: **HL, Smallville and SPN: Immortal!Dean 'verse

**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod and Chloe Sullivan

**Disclaimer: **The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** Between the chick reporter (Chloe) and his two boy scout companions (Mac and Sam), Dean needs a little time away and heads to the nearest bar.

* * *

**Not Looking for Trouble - Part 1  
**

Chloe retreated into her room as if she were being chased by a krypto-freak.

_Smooth Sullivan, very smooth,_ she thought as she slammed the door. She collapsed against it and tried to get her cool, level-headed demeanor back.

She's gotten flustered when she'd accidentally snagged Dean's towel, and pulled it off of him. Then she'd panicked like a rookie and bolted for the safety of her room.

She paused in her mental reprimand as she allowed herself a small smile, and a moment to think about Dean Winchester in all his glory.

_No, no, no! _She launched herself into the room, pacing. She shook the image of his clean, naked body from her mind resolutely. She would not, could not, think of '_Dean the obnoxious_' that way. He was the pain in her ass and there was no way she was going to let him get under her skin.

_Focus._ Mentally, she turned her attention back to the story that Sam told her. About how they were hunters and how they tracked down demons and monsters in order to save ordinary people and make the world a better place.

While they called themselves hunters, Chloe had a better name for what they were: Heroes. She knew heroes. She worked with them every day through the Justice League. But she couldn't really report on the spandex crowd. She was too close to the story for that. And that galled her.

She had been sitting on the biggest stories on the planet since she was eighteen, and she couldn't tell them. But Lois could and did. And she'd won a Pulitzer for it.

So hearing Sam's story sent a tingle of excitement through her. Here was a new group of heroes. Ones who didn't have secrets of the I'm an alien variety that she would have to protect. Their story was fair game. Ordinary citizens. Hunting things. Saving people. Without powers to aide them. That was a story that she could sink her teeth into.

She circled the room once more when a knock on the door startled her out of her mental ramblings.

"Chloe? Its Duncan. Are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stepped aside to allow him inside.

"Dean takes some getting used to." Duncan offered sympathetically.

"That's polite," smiled Chloe. "He's a misogynistic womanizer with delusions of sexual grandeur."

"He's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have breasts." Chloe shook her head.

"True," Duncan laughed, "but trust me, it's only because he's concerned about having civilians, like you, on the hunt."

"Right," Chloe smirked, "and it has nothing to do with trying to bed me just to win the argument."

Duncan knew that Chloe and Dean might never get along but if they were going to travel together he was at least going to get them in the same room again. Right now, Sam was working on getting Dean to behave.

"Look, come on back. The worst thing you can do is hide out here and let Dean think he did win."

"I'm not hiding," Chloe insisted indignantly. "I just had a terrible shock."

Duncan didn't call her on her embarrassment, "Are you recovered? Because you should know that Dean lost the vote."

"Vote?"

"To send you back to Metropolis."

"I hate to break it to you but nobody sends me anywhere I don't want to go."

"I know that," Duncan reassured her. He was starting to really like Chloe. She reminded him so much of Amanda. Nobody ever told Amanda what to do either. Woman like that made life very interesting. Too bad Dean hadn't figured that out, yet.

"How about dinner? I hear the hotel has a pretty good restaurant," Duncan offered.

"I suppose Dean has to come," She said sourly.

"You can't let him have the last word, now can you?" Duncan pushed.

Chloe sighed, "True. Best to face my personal Demon before he thinks he got the best of me."

"Demon Dean?" Duncan grinned as he ushered her out the door.

* * *

When Sam opened the door, Duncan could see the anger written plainly on his face. 

"What's happened, now?" Duncan knew the brothers were closer than any two people he'd ever seen but he often wondered how they had survived without a mediator. Sometimes he felt like a referee.

"Dean took off. Went to find the nearest bar and…," Sam paused eyeing Chloe.

"… a willing woman," Chloe finished for him with a roll of her eyes. "He couldn't handle a woman who wasn't impressed with his _magnificent manliness_."

Sam snickered as he shook his head, "And here I thought you were immune. Magnificent. Dean. Really."

Chloe sputtered, "No… I just meant…I was speaking... oooh never mind."

Sam broke out in full laughter, "I'm so disappointed." Chloe reached over and smacked him on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"That's for lumping me in with every girl that's ever been dumb enough to fall for one of your brother's lines. You know what I meant." Chloe continued to glare at Sam until he relented; throwing his arms up in surrender.

"I'm truly sorry. I should have known better."

Chloe smiled in forgiveness, "It doesn't surprise me that Dean can set every one on edge even when he's not here."

Duncan had been watching the interaction with amusement when his eyes strayed to Dean's bed.

"Sam!" The concern in Duncan's voice demanded their attention.

Sam looked over to see Duncan holding Dean's sword. "Oh, no!"

"Call him. Get him back here now!" Duncan commanded.

Chloe studied the two men. She was missing something. Their concern seemed out of proportion with Dean just heading off to a bar. She knew Dean and Duncan carried swords but Sam didn't. She mentally filed that away for later. Still, why would he need more that his wallet and his best lines? She was drawn out of her musings to the sound of "Smoke on the Water" coming from the bathroom. Sam reentered the room holding Dean's discarded jeans.

Sam and Duncan exchanged stricken looks. Sam seemed near panic.

"I may be new here," Chloe interrupted, "but I'm pretty sure Dean can handle himself in a bar."

Neither man acknowledged her. "Mac, you don't think we really need to worry."

Duncan dragged a hand over his face and grimaced. "In my experience, bad things always happen when you're least prepared."

Sam nodded, "mine too" he confirmed ruefully.

"Okay, I'm going to need some answers," Chloe forced herself between them "I'm pretty sure Dean isn't hunting in a bar and I'm guessing he doesn't need his sword to pick up woman. You two want to explain why you're both in a panic."

The men looked down at her, blinking as if they'd forgotten that she was in the room.

"You know what I mean. That sword," she emphasized pointing at the one on Dean's bed. "Why is that sword so important?"

"Sorry, Chloe. It's because that…," Sam hesitated and looked at Duncan for help. He was the one with experience lying about swords. Duncan opened and closed his mouth and then shrugged.

Sam tried again, "It's because Dean should always be armed and…"

Chloe held up a hand to stop Sam's rambling, "Fine don't tell me but please don't even try to lie to me, Sam Winchester because you suck at it."

Sam started in surprise, "Usually I'm a very good liar but it seems not with you."

"I'm pretty talented with reading people," She countered.

"Chloe," Mac interrupted. "It could be nothing but I'm not willing to risk it. Maybe we can tell you the rest later but right now we need to find Dean. You just have to accept that."

"Well, then we're going to need transportation," Chloe was willing to put her curiosity aside. She knew she'd get her answers later.

Sam smile and pulled a metal rod out of his duffle. "Transportation isn't a problem."

"No wonder you boys got along so well with Richie," Duncan laughed. "Let's go steal us a car." Grabbing Dean's sword, he headed out of the room. The other two hot on his heels


	9. Not Looking For Trouble Part 2

**Title**: Not Looking for Trouble (2/3)

**Fandom**: HL, Smallville and SPN: Immortal!Dean 'verse

**Characters**: Dean Winchester,OMI, mention of Duncan MacLeod

**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary**: Between the chick reporter (Chloe) and his two boy scout companions (Mac and Sam), Dean needs a little time away and heads to the nearest bar.

* * *

**Not Looking for Trouble (2/3)**

Dean had found a bar a couple of miles from the hotel. There were some pool tables and lots of potential female companions. He'd settled at the bar and ordered a beer.

He hadn't let loose since they'd left South Dakota and Dean needed some space from his pissy, little brother. The whole Chloe thing was getting on his last nerve.

He'd had it. He was tired of traveling with the boy scouts. Sam never was one for casual hookups or even bar hopping and Mac had put a moratorium on the pool hustling. The Watchers had cleared up the Winchesters rather spotty background and Mac was adamant that they were going to stay honest from now on. It was great to be back on the hunt but the rest of it was driving him crazy.

He laughed as he realized he actually missed Richie. Dean had never really had friends but right now what he wouldn't give for the appearance of his wingman. Richie would understand when he bitched about Sam, then he would have helped set up the pool scam and ultimately would have cleared out when Dean found the right girl for the evening.

Plus, if Richie were around there wouldn't be any room in the Impala for blondie. Dean couldn't understand why Sam was so hot to have this chick around. She was a reporter.

They had too many secrets to keep and yet Sam had spilled his guts like a little girl to Chloe.

Then it suddenly became clear. Sam must like this girl. Dean was a loss to understand why but then they'd never shared similar tastes in woman.

So, Sam and Chloe. He tried to wrap his mind around that. She was someone who accepted their world without blinking. He could respect that. Sam would want someone smart. She wasn't bad looking and she did have a nice rack. Dean smiled at the memory of Chloe's cleavage.

Okay, he could bury his dislike of her for Sam. The more Dean thought about it the more the match made sense.

He signaled the bartender for another beer. Now that he was feeling better, it was time to stake out some company for the evening. He looked around and exchanged smiles with a Brunette sitting at the end of the bar. That was all it took. He slid down until he was sitting next to her.

He was just about to make his move when he felt that damn Buzz. How the hell had Duncan found him when Dean had the car? He reluctantly turned around ready to explain himself to his mentor. He locked eyes with the source of the Buzz and it wasn't Duncan.

The stranger smiled at Dean as he crossed the bar to sit next to him. The brunette took off in a huff as Dean's attention was now completely focused on the blonde guy in the black duster.

"I didn't realize there were any of our kind in town. George Mueller." He held out his hand.

"Dean Winchester," he responded. Dean detected a hint of a German accent and the guy gave off a definite Aryan vibe. "Just passing through."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to grab a beer before we head outside." George continued to smile even as he proposed violence.

"Wait, are you challenging me?" Dean was incredulous. The guy's friendly manner never wavered. "Because we don't have to do this. Really. The whole 'there can be only one', it's bullshit."

"I had heard rumors about a higher purpose. It seems the cowardly among us are trying to change the rules." George looked pointedly at Dean.

"Hey now wait a minute, I'm no coward" Dean wasn't one to ever back down from a fight. "Fine you want to do this then let's do this." He'd been training with Duncan for months. It was about time he put it all to the test.

"Excellent. I guess the beer can wait." George continued to smile at him. Dean found it very creepy.

Dean stood to follow the Immortal. It was then he realized that he'd left his sword in the hotel room. _Crap_, Dean thought. _Stupid, stupid! Duncan was going to kill him, if George didn't do it first._

Dean put on his best 'let's be friends smile' and hoped he could persuade his opponent to postpone their fight. "Ah George, think we can reschedule? I forgot I have a previous appointment."

George turned and laughed. "I guess you're a coward, after all." He moved closer and whispered in Dean's ear. "I'll be waiting outside, so unless you're going to hide in here all night I suggest you come now."

Dean was fuming. He may be weaponless but he wasn't exactly helpless. "You shouldn't have said that."

Dean let loose. He landed his first punch on the guy's cheek and the second to his gut. George recovered quickly and soon the fight had the attention of everyone in the bar. Punches were exchanged. Finally, Dean landed a kick that sent George crashing through a nearby table stunning him.

Dean took advantage of the break in the action and headed for the door. Maybe he could make it back to the hotel without Georgie boy following him. As he approached the door, another Buzz hit him. _Damn, was this a hot spot for Immortals?_. He'd never make it to the Impala and George, now revived, was blocking the way to the back exit.

Dean was trapped. He decided he was safer in the bar. George would never pull a sword in front of witnesses. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the bouncer.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave."

"No wait, the fight's over. I promise." He could not be thrown out now.

Across the room, the bartender stood George up and hustled him toward the exit. The German was still smiling even as he was manhandled past Dean. "We'll finish this outside."

_That Immortal was definitely bat shit crazy_, Dean thought. He struggled against the bouncer but the dude had four inches and a hundred pounds on him. He tried to convince the guy to let him exit out the back. No luck; he was headed out the front door whether he wanted to go or not.

How the hell was he going to fight two Immortals without a sword? Maybe he could get to the car. There were machetes and shotguns in the trunk. "Okay. I'm going. I swear. Can you let go, please?" The bouncer released him but still pointed him toward the front door.

Dean stood for a moment at the door and visualized the route to the Impala. George would be waiting for him so he had to be quick. Taking a deep breath he bolted out the door and headed toward where the Impala was parked.


	10. Not Looking For Trouble Part 3

**Title**: Not Looking for Trouble (3/3)

**Fandom**: HL, Smallville and SPN: Immortal!Dean 'verse

**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod and Chloe Sullivan, OMI

**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary**: Between the chick reporter (Chloe) and his two boy scout companions (Mac and Sam), Dean needs a little time away and heads to the nearest bar.

A/N: I just want to send waves of gratitute to all of you reading and commenting on this story. I am overwhelmed by the support. This is the end of this arc. But there will be more chapters to come! Thanks to all of you and let me know what you think. I enjoy hearing from you!

* * *

**Not Looking For Trouble: Part 3**

Chloe was impressed as she watched Sam steal a car. It was quite a different side of him from the clean cut guy she was getting to know.

"I think I saw a Dean-style bar on the way into town," Sam informed Duncan and Chloe as he pulled the stolen Ford out of the parking lot.

"Dean-style bar; is that a polite way of saying dive?" Chloe snickered.

"She's barely known him two days and already she knows him too well." Duncan confirmed.

"It's not like he's hard to predict."

"Very true," Duncan agreed.

They rode in silence, eyes peeled for any sign of the Impala. The neon sign of Bud's Roadhouse came into view. The industrial neighborhood reeked of abandonment. Several empty warehouses lined the opposite side of the street.

The parking lot was nearly empty. Sam pulled the car to a stop at the front door and scanned the lot for the Impala. "There it is," he pointed to the black Chevy tucked into the back corner of the parking lot.

Duncan stilled sensing the presence of another Immortal. Sam recognized the look. He'd seen it all summer whenever the Immortals entered into each other's presence. "Dean's definitely inside," he confirmed.

Sam nodded the relief evident on his face. He knew that as events unfolded they would eventually have to explain everything to Chloe but for now she'd kept her promise to trust them without question.

He pulled the car into the spot next to the Impala.

Duncan jumped out the moment it stopped. "You two stay put. I'll handle this." He grabbed Dean's sword and was about to head toward the front door when it swung open and a tall blonde in a black duster was unceremoniously tossed out.

"Oh, hell!" Duncan realized the Buzz that he'd sensed wasn't coming from Dean. The stranger glanced his way in acknowledgement, but otherwise made no move to approach them. He simply stood there, as if waiting for something. In his eyes was the challenge to Duncan to make the first move.

Sam turned his gaze toward the stranger. The younger Winchester didn't need the buzz to tell him that the guy was another Immortal. Sam exited the car. "Mac, What about Dean? Can you sense him?"

"Can't tell," Duncan admitted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chloe get out of the car. The reporter was wearing a confused, curious look. With a sinking feeling, Duncan realized that she wouldn't be able to suppress her natural reporter's instincts for much longer. "Sam, I'll handle this. You take Chloe back the hotel, now," he commanded.

"Worry about your own back. I'm staying right here." Chloe moved to stand next to Duncan. It surprised Chloe to see that he was watching the stranger like a predator. Questions were tumbling through her mind _Sam had asked if Mac could sense Dean; was there some kind of psychic connection between them?_ Still, she resisted the urge to assault Duncan with all of them and simply asked "Someone you know?"

Duncan grabbed her arm but never took his eyes off the smiling stranger. "Chloe can't you put your inner reporter away for one minute and just go back to the hotel with Sam?" He glanced to his left, to see that Sam had moved to the trunk of the Impala. No doubt to retrieve something from their cache of weapons.

She wrenched out of his grasped, "You really want to argue about this now?"

Mac looked down at the petite woman who had planted herself beside him and he was again reminded of Amanda. The argument was lost but he had to keep trying. He wasn't going to be responsible if she got caught in the crossfire between three Immortals. "Chloe, it's nothing personal, but you and Sam should go."

"I'm not going any where until I know what's happened to Dean." Sam had returned to stand beside them, a lethal-looking machete in his hand.

Chloe looked from the weapon in Sam's grasp to the steel in Duncan eyes. Her face turned wary as the graveness of the situation occurred to her. "This guy isn't your run-of-the mill barfly, is he?"

"No," Duncan shook his head. The Immortal still hadn't move from his position, halfway between them and the front of the bar. Duncan assumed he wouldn't finish his approach until the mortals were gone but he couldn't be sure. He had to convince Chloe and Sam to go while the Immortal was still keeping his distance. "There isn't time to explain, but you and Sam are in very serious danger."

"And you're not?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow.

Suddenly, the door of the bar was flung open and a figure darted out into the parking lot. He rolled quickly behind the nearest car. Duncan would have laughed at the absurd maneuver except that he knew Dean was running for his life.

"Dean! Over here," yelled Sam.

Dean popped up from a new location. It was obvious that he'd been working his way toward the Impala. "Mac. Sam," he sounded relieved. He gave a wide berth the still grinning stranger standing in the parking lot as he made his way back to his companions.

Without a word, Mac handed Dean his sword. The stern look of disapproval was all Duncan needed to get his point across. Dean couldn't meet his mentor's eyes. "Sorry about the sword. I won't forget it again." When Duncan didn't respond, Dean continued. "I am really glad you brought the sword because it seems Nazi George over there didn't get the memo about the new rules."

"It's not funny Dean," Sam chided him. "You didn't even have a gun on you. Were you going to defend yourself with that?" Sam indicated the hunting knife that Dean was tucking back into his boot.

"You know bouncers tend to call the police if they suspect you're packing," Dean shrugged. "Besides, I had every thing I needed in the Impala."

Sam scowled at him. He was unwilling to let it go. "Except your sword. You could have been killed."

"He still will be killed in due time." George had moved closer. Taking in the scene he shook his head. "Forgot your sword; my how careless." Locking eyes with Duncan, he added dismissively. "Is he your student? Not a very good teacher."

"Get lost asshole," Dean growled.

"Still the coward. Do you think the appearance of your friends negates our challenge?" He chuckled, "You _are_ a new one."

"Look you don't have to do this." Duncan the peacemaker had entered the conversation. "The Game is evil. We were being manipulated into killing each other. We …"

The man's chilling laughter cut off the rest of Duncan's explanation. "Your student tried the same weak tactics. How have you cowards survived so long, spewing these ridiculous fairy tales?"

"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod and I am no coward." The cold commanding tone had returned to Duncan's voice

"Well, Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod," he mocked. "I am George Mueller and I have no interest in your silly philosophies. In a thousand years I have never walked away from a challenge. Now, move aside. The youngling and I have unfinished business."

Duncan started to respond when Dean stopped him with a light grip on his shoulder. "It's okay, Mac. I can take this pansy. I have to take my first head sometime, right?" He shot Mac a lighthearted grin that didn't quite reach his eyes."

Through this exchange, Chloe been standing unobtrusively off to the side. As Dean professed his intent to kill Mueller, he saw her eyes widened in a way that made it clear she was re-assessing her opinions of them in that serial killer kind of way.

"Sam," Duncan's eyes cut over to Chloe.

Chloe watched as Duncan glanced meaningfully at Sam. She guessed that the plan was to get rid of the nosy reporter.

"Great," She muttered with a rueful shake of her head as she slowly backed away from them all. "Why is it that Papa Sullivan's little girl always falls in with nut-jobs and serial killers?" She wasn't going to let Sam take her anywhere, now.

She glanced around the parking lot warily. The bar wasn't to far away maybe she could make the run for it before one of them stopped her. There was safety inside. Then she could phone the police for help or find some way to contact Clark.

"She doesn't know what we are; how delightful," the blonde guy with the German accent looked at her in a way that made her skin crawl.

_We?_ Her eyes cut over to Dean. Given that over the years she had been menaced by everything from heat-sucking vampires to telekinetic, chainsaw-wielding maniacs, she wasn't really sure what she was up against. "Okay, I give. What are you, Dean? Meta human? Alien from another planet? Garden variety whack-job?"

Dean moved beside her. His stance was protective, rather than menacing. "Just the man of your dreams, baby." The joking tone of his voice could not hide the anger in his eyes as he stared at George.

"I feel badly that I will have to kill you in front of your woman. But as in the old days I will claim her as my own."

"And that would be a big ew." Chloe shook her head as shiver crawled down her spine.

"Seconded," Dean muttered. "Chloe, you mind getting back out of the way? I'd hate to get this guy's blood on your shoes."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at Dean as he moved between her and the German, which also effectively trapped her between Sam and Duncan. She thought of pulling out the .38 she had strapped in securely under her arm, forcing them to let her retreat into the bar but she knew that at least two of them were armed and they were all bigger. She had no desire to shoot her way out of their company. She might have fallen in with nut-jobs, but she didn't want to kill them.

Dean frowned down at Chloe. Judging by the way she was eying the parking lot, she was definitely thinking of escape. _Great. She waits until now to grow a brain,_ he scowled. The problem was, now she knew just enough to be dangerous. And there was no time to tell her the rest. If she ran off, screaming at the top of her lungs, they'd draw a hell of a lot of unwanted attention to their little duel.

The irony of all of it was, when he didn't want her around, she was right there. When he needed her to behave herself, she was ready to bolt.

Dean glanced up to Duncan for guidance, but the older immortal was delivering his own challenge to the Aryan. "You go through me first."

"No Highlander, I want the hothead. Our challenge has already begun and you are interfering."

"Then, I'll be waiting for you. You won't live five minutes after you've taken his head."

Muller huffed his disagreement, "I beg to differ. I will be recovered in time."

"Don't count on it."

"Hey guys," Dean interrupted. "Not dead yet. Also Mac, I appreciate the vote of confidence."

Duncan blinked. He shook his head, and frowned in contrition. "Dean, no I… sorry…"

Dean held up a hand to stop Duncan's apology, "I get it. Standard smack talk." Turning to his opponent Dean said, "okay, you got me. Where to?"

George gestured across the street, "I think one of those lovely warehouses will be ideal."

Dean was about to nod in agreement, when Sam spoke up. "Please Dean. You don't have to do this. Fighting each other; it's what the demons want. This is not right."

"Got to, Sammy. Guy called me a coward. I don't run."

"Who cares, let's just go," Sam was begging now. He looked to Duncan with a pleading expression. "Mac, tell him not to do this."

"This is what we do." Duncan sighed. "It's going to take awhile before everyone's on board. Some of them may never be. The best thing we can do is take this guy out."

Sam shook his head stubbornly. He moved in front of his brother to stop him from following the Immortal. "The Game is a farce. It has no real purpose except to set you against each other. You don't have to do this."

Sam and Dean stood facing each other, sharing a silent conversation. Finally Dean spoke, "I know, Bitch"

"Jerk" Sam's voice was full of quiet desperation.

* * *

The German headed for the warehouses. Duncan and Sam were right behind him but Dean waited, wanting to make sure Chloe was coming with them. 

"Chloe," Dean moved, grabbed her and guided her toward the street, "Please, you have to come with us but stay close to Sam."

Chloe looked unsure but let him lead her. If it had been any other woman, she probably would have bolted back when the first metaphorical rattling of swords started. She had told Sam about some of the freaky shit she'd seen in her life. If he could just prod her natural curiosities to keep her from running for safety until after the duel, then maybe they'd have a chance to explain everything to her.

Suddenly, she stopped the fear winning again. She shook her head. "Not moving until you give me a good reason, Dean" She wasn't prepared to walk into an abandoned warehouse with what amounted to four strange -- emphasis on the strange -- men. She may have traveled in the Impala for two days but she really didn't know the three of them all that well.

"Look," He pleaded trying to make her understand. "I don't have time for your questions. You have to trust me. You and Sam are in the most danger here. You two have to stick together. I'm sure you can get my brother to explain everything later."

"Because you have this overwhelming need to participate in a combat to the death?" She shook her head. "Sorry Dean, but I'm going to need just little bit more"

Switching gears, Dean whirled to loom over her, "Can't you shut up and do what you're asked to for one minute?"

She looked up at him, quirky smile on her face, "No, I can't. Not when you're about to do some stupid caveman like ritual that makes…."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Dean growled as he grabbed her and then without hesitation kissed her. Her fists beat against his chest, like the fluttering of some tiny bird, before uncurling. She flattened her palms against his chest, and slid them up to circle his neck.

Chloe's eyes remained closed as Dean pulled away. When she opened them she was looking up into his green eyes, speechless.

"So, now we know how to shut you up. I'll have to remember that."

Chloe's eyes grew dark and she slapped him.

"What?" He grinned at her. "I could be walking to my death here. You can't grant the _possibly_, dying man a last kiss? Besides, I could tell that you liked it. How about another?"

She scowled at him. "Dean Winchester, I wouldn't kiss you again if you were the last man on earth."

"Well, it's always a possibility," he smirked.

Chloe looked at him sideways. He could practically see the question on her lips when they heard Duncan yelling for them to hurry up. Dean led her into the warehouse. He had effectively thrown her off balance enough to win the argument. He deposited her next to Sam.

"Head in the Game, Dean," Duncan commanded. "Sam, you contain Chloe."

She made to protest but Mac held up a finger, "Behave or I swear I'll lock you in the trunk of Dean's car. You shouldn't be here …either of you," he gave Sam a pointed look.

Sam pulled Chloe beside him, "We'll behave." He promised for both of them.

The German was standing in the center of the empty space swinging his sword in preparation. He waited until he had their attention. "It has been a long time since I've had an audience. I will do my best to make it entertaining."

Dean tossed his leather jacket at Sam and went to meet the challenge with sword in hand.

* * *

The sound of swords meeting reverberated through the empty warehouse. George had attacked first but Dean had easily parried. The deadly dance moved around the warehouse floor. Both used the pillars that held up the second floor to their advantage. Dean had moved on the offensive driving George back. 

Duncan watched with sadness. It was apparent to him after only a few moments that Dean was over matched. George only appeared to give ground. He maneuvered easily away from any attacks and held Dean almost at arms length while seemingly allowing himself to be backed into the wall. Duncan recognized the tactic. George was toying with Dean.

Dean was in a rhythm and was keeping up admirably but Duncan knew that they hadn't seen the best of what George could offer. He glanced at Sam and Chloe; they were taken in by the assault Dean was handing out. To the untrained eye, it looked like Dean was winning.

Duncan watched as the tables turned. George had grown tired of playing with his prey. And like a cat grown bored with a mouse, he went in for the kill. Suddenly Dean was on the defensive. Duncan could tell that Dean had been fooled. It wasn't his fault, George was good. Duncan blamed himself. He hadn't schooled the young hunter in this kind of tactic. He had been so impressed with Dean's natural talent and he'd hoped that soon the Game would be gone, that Duncan had failed him. He berated himself for not doing more to prepare Dean.

In the center of the room the duel was drawing to a close. George had bloodied Dean's sword arm. Injured, Dean swung his sword too wide and George plunged his blade deep into Dean's gut. Gasping Dean dropped to his knees, as his sword slipped from his hand.

"No," Sam shouted as he watched his brother fall. He still held the machete and he moved to join the fight.

Duncan grabbed him and easily knocked the weapon from Sam's hand. "You can't; he'll kill you too."

Sam struggled against Duncan. Duncan hugged him tight and even Sam's larger size was no match for Duncan's iron grip.

Across the warehouse, George's creepy laugh filled the air. "Alas, too young to be much of a challenge. I hope your mentor provides more of a test." He looked toward Duncan who was too busy trying to stop Sam to hear the taunt.

Dean looked up at his executioner and tried to respond but he couldn't make the sound come out. He kneeled there with both hands clutching his midsection barely holding onto consciousness.

George's sword had just reached the apex of its swing when the shot rang out. George looked down to see the redness spreading across his chest. Then he was on his knees facing Dean.

Instinctively, Dean reached for his sword. He used the weapon to regain his footing and then he swung for the fences as he took George's head.

Dean dropped his sword, turned and began to stagger back toward his friends when the Quickening hit. The force of it sent him down on his knees again.

Chloe and Sam were mesmerized by the light show. Sam wanted go to Dean but Duncan indicated he should wait. "Holy crap, Mac. What the hell is that?"

"That is why others will always come for us. It's the Quickening and many Immortals are addicted to the rush they receive from it. It is the essence of who we are."

Once the pyrotechnics ceased, Sam ran to help his brother to his feet. Sam felt for the stomach wound as Dean batted his hand away. "It's healed." Sam observed with awe.

Dean smile at his little brother "Hey man, thanks for shooting that bastard."

"It wasn't me Dean, though I wish it had been." Dean looked to where Chloe and Duncan stood. She still held the .38 in her hand.

"Oh, you've got be friggin' kidding me?"

"Okay, someone better explain to me what the hell is going on," Chloe said. Her face was twisted in a mask of anger. "Because not only have I had it up to here with secrets, swords, freaky light shows, and talk of Immortality, but I just shot a man, and I'm not even in Reno."

Before Dean could retort, Sam scooped Chloe up in a twirling hug. "Thank you." He spun her around until her anger seemed to break. She gave into the tension and released it with him. Soon they were both laughing hysterically.

He set her down on her feet. She regained her balance shook her head, and looked pointedly at Dean.

"Okay, I'm calmer now. I get that you have secrets. And I get the fact that, being a reporter, I'm probably the last person you guys want to talk to. But please guys, I need to know. Totally off the record. What are you?"

Dean stood meeting her gaze with equal intensity as a slow smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. "The man of your dreams, baby."


	11. Shut Up and Drink Your Beer

Title: Shut Up and Drink Your Beer;

Characters: Dean Winchester and Richie Ryan

Disclaimer: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Richie and Dean have a drink. This could be considered an epilogue to Not Looking for Trouble

* * *

**Shut Up and Drink Your Beer**

"You forgot your sword?" Richie was incredulous.

Dean looked down into his beer, "Mac is still giving me the silent treatment. Only grunts at me and then only when he has too."

"Yeah, I've spent a few weeks on the receiving end of the brooding Highlander anger. Not fun."

"And Sam won't let it go either. I am really glad to get out of there for awhile. Between the two of them I'm about to lose my mind."

"Well, you're lucky to be alive."

"Hey, I still have my head. Mac got me my sword in time."

Richie had heard parts of the story of how Dean had taken his first head but it should have been Dean's head that was gone.

"No seriously, I am surprised you're still alive because I thought Mac would have killed you after that stunt."

Dean smirked. "Well, he's trying. He's instituted three hour practice sessions, twice a day…"

"…during which you spend most of your time on your ass. I remember those days" Richie chuckled. "And I do not miss them at all."

"If I was mortal I think I'd be walking funny for the rest of my life," he laughed

"The training isn't fun but you have got to listen to Mac."

"I listen," Dean huffed indignantly

"Right, that guy almost killed you..."

"But he didn't," Dean interrupted and pointed at his own head for emphasis.

"Only because Chloe shot him."

Dean grimaced at the memory, "Sam needs to shut up."

"Not Sam. She told me. So, you two an item because, dude, she's hot." Richie pushed. He had met the Chloe and he was intrigued. It would be a nice change to date someone who knew all about Immortals.

Dean shook his head, "Don't go there Richie, she's trouble."

"Fine, message received," Richie figured Dean probably wanted her for himself.

"It's not what you think." Dean insisted. Thinking about the debt he owed Chloe made him uncomfortable. "Never mind," he sighed, "So, how about offering some useful advice on how to get Mac to lighten up.'

"Nothing will change until he forgives himself that you were not well prepared."

"Not his fault. I thought I was better than I was."

"What? You, cocky? I'm shocked."

"Shut up and drink your beer."

Richie signaled Joe to bring them another round.

"I heard you got yourself in a little trouble," Joe remarked as he set the beers on the table.

"Don't recall inviting you to this conversation, Watcher man."

Joe changed tactics, "Ellen's upset. You're not returning her phone calls."

"Yeah, well I've been busy not dying."

"Dean, she's your Watcher but she's your friend first. She wants to hear from you that you're okay."

Richie looked between his two friends. Dean and Joe were like oil and water. This was not the time for Joe to play Watcher and try to get cooperation out of Dean. "Joe, I'll make sure he calls her later and if I can't I'll enlist Sam."

Joe nodded and walked away.

"Traitor," Dean growled.

"Come on Dean. We've all had close calls. Talk to Ellen. She cares about you."

"So, what was yours?"

"My what?"

"The closest you've come to losing your head." Dean hesitated, "I been close to dying before but… but this was different."

Richie realized Dean was looking for a connection but he really did not want to share his story. "I know man, once you find out you're Immortal you feel invincible but it's not true. It seems like you have more to lose. I understand how you feel."

Dean rolled his eyes. The conversation had taken a 'chick' turn. "No touchy feely crap. Spill. Who was the Immortal and how did you save yourself?" He looked at Richie who relented under the glare.

"I was saved when Joe shot Duncan." Richie mumbled as he took a swig of his beer.

"Wait, Mac tried to take your head and the "we don't interfere" Watcher man saved your life? What the hell happened?"

Richie sighed. Eventually he'd have to tell him the whole thing but right now he wished he'd lied. "It's a long story. Let's just say we had a little misunderstanding."

Dean stared at his friend, "Remind me never to piss Mac off again."


	12. Chapter 12

**Others Such as Me** - is now complete. **Nobody's Girl** is the next story in the immortal!Dean 'verse

I have decided to end **Others Such as Me** here and start a new story file for **Nobody's Girl.** While the Immortal!Dean universe one complete story it makes sense to break it up into different files. So instead of tacking Nobody's Girl, on to the end, I am separating it out.

I want to thank everyone who has enjoyed this story. Thank you all so much for your feed back and you encouragement.


End file.
